The cat of love?
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Kim gets a pet cat; but is the cat really a cat?
1. Chapter 1

Kim had never really thought about getting a pet before until her dad came home with a gift

**My first Kim Possible story! Ya! please REVIEW!!**

Kim had never really thought about getting a pet before until her dad came home with a gift.

"Oh Kimmy!" he called in a sing song voice. "I have something for you."

Kim ran down the stars.

"Yes daddy! What is it?" she asked reaching the foot.

"Ta tad!" he said pulling out a cute white and brown baby kitten from a bag he had been holding.

"Oh dad it's so cute!" she replied taking it from him. "Thank you! I'll call him….Sam!" she said looking into his small blue eyes.

"Well I thought if we were going to let your brothers have a dog, it was only far you got some thing to love too." He explained seeing her mom walk in.

"Now remember it's your responsibility…got it Kim?" Her mom replied.

Kim hugged the cat so, "yes mom I got it."

Kim spent the whole day up in her room playing with the new cat when Ron stopped by.

"Hay KP!" He called. Kim didn't hear him.

"Hello…Earth to KP…Kim!" he yelled waving a hand in front of her.

"Uh?...oh hay Ron." She said at last. "Sorry I was just…" she didn't realize how much fun she was having with her new pet.

"It's cool, so your dad got you a kitten huh?" he said sitting next to her.

She looked at him puzzled.

"Your dad told me all about it." Ron answered reading her face.

"Ya, isn't he cute?" she replied.

"Sooo…does 'he' have a name?" Ron questioned liked he already had one picked out.

"Yep, I call him Sam!" Kim answered happily.

"Sam?" Ron remarked. "Come on KP he needs a better name then that…how 'bout-Lighting! Or, or, Werewolf!?"

Kim stared at Ron.

"How about-NO." she answered back.

Right then Ruffs climbed out of Ron's pocked.

He and the kitten looked at each other.

"Oh…he's cute…." Ruffs said in his mole voice.

He went to pet the cat but it freaked and ran up Kim's shirt.

"Hay!" she cried in a small laugh sound.

"Okay, ya, Sam is a good name." Ron remarked seeing the cat run form Ruffs.

Ruffs nodded.

"Well so what if his a little jumpy…he'll get better-after all he is just a kitten." Kim replied.

"Whatever you say KP. Well hay, me and Ruffs are going to go get some tacos, want to come?" Ron asked.

"Umm…Not today…I want to spend time with Sam-after all we never know when we may have to drag him on mission?" Kim answered.

"Okay Kim. See you around." With that Ron and Ruffs a left wit ha wave.

That night Kim held Sam close, but had no idea her little pet had been changing…

Review! The next Chapter counts on it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Meow…" Sam cried waiting for food the next day

Thanks for the review! here is the next chapter!

--

"Meow…" Sam cried waiting for food the next day.

"Okay Sammy, hold on." Kim called trying to get her things together for school.

Ron stopped by as Kim was filling the cat bowl.

"Come on KP! We are going to be late-and I am not staying for after school detention." Ron grumbled.

"We are not going to be late…I can just call Wad and he can give us a ride." She replied.

"Oh, think we can fly to school this time?" Ron asked excited.

"Umm…no, I was thinking more of just riding the motorbike." Kim answered looking at Ron.

"Oh come on KP…it would be so cool to fly this time." Ron wined.

"Yes…" Ruffs added sticking his nose out of Ron's pocket.

"For the last time no! And if we keep this up we are going to be late." Kim yelled.

"Okay fine, motorbike it is then." Ron said folding his arms.

Once at school Sam was at home alone.

He walked around the house looking at every aspect of it.

Sam soon came to Tim and Jim's room the twins were always working on something to upset there parents.

Sam, even if he wasn't even part of the family for a full two days knew better then to go any more it to the room of chaos.

Once Sam saw he really was home all by himself he soon felt the need to stand up fully.

Sam quickly transformed into a young cute teenage boy.

At school Kim and Ron went about their day.

Kim was at her locker when her beeper went off.

"What is it Wad?" she questioned.

"It's Dr. Jraken…his up to no good again." Wad explained.

"I'm on it!" Kim replied and took off with Ron not to far behind.

"Wow that was easy…." Ron remarked as the two of them got home.

"Ya…looks like Jraken is losing his touch."

"You mean he had one?" Ron replied.

"You know what I mean." Kim answered back.

Kim sat down on her bed With Ron.

"Meow…." Sam cried seeing Kim lying on the bed.

"Ho, Sam I almost forgot about you…I'm sorry. Come here boy." She said getting up and holding her arms out for the little one to jump in them.

"Well hay KP, Ruffs and I are going to head home, will you be okay by yourself?"

"Ya, my parents will be home soon, and besides I'm not alone, I have Sam."

Okay KP…see you tomorrow." With that Ron and Ruffs waved.

Kim sat with Sam on her lap petting him.

The cat gave out cute little meows and purrs.

"You're so sweet." Kim said softly.

She lied down with Sam on her and slowly fell asleep.

Once she was out like a light Sam turned back into human and hugged her tight.

"No, you are the one who is sweet…don't worry-I'll keep you safe. Kim." Sam whispered into her ear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kim woke up and saw Sam purring on her chest fast asleep

Sorry it's been a while since I updated…I guess because I haven't gotten any more reviews. Reviews keep me going. And I tend to update a lot faster when there is a review. So come on people I know someone out there is reading this! Review! I'll update like the next day - Really!

Kim woke up and saw Sam purring on her chest fast asleep.

"Hay there little guy…ready for food?" she said picking him up and waking him.

The cat meowed and blinked at her.

"Then after you eat we can go to the mall…would you like that?" Kim smiled.

"Meow…" Sam replied.

"Great." She remarked happy.

"Kimmy! Come on! Breakfast is ready!" Kim's mom yelled from down stares.

"Coming!" she answered. Kim picked up Sam and ran down.

She filled Sam's dish and sat down her self and ate.

After they were both done Ran knocked on the door.

"KP! We are heading over to the mall want to go?" he asked.

Kim nodded, "Ya! I was going to take Sam there." She replied.

"Great come on!" he said getting on his motor bike.

Kim held Sam close and hoped on, Ruffs smiled at the little kitten.

Once they got to the mall the four of them headed for _subway_.

"This is going to be a good day…it's a day off from school and we are hanging out-just the two of us." Ron said staring in Kim's eyes.

"Upmm…" Ruffs coughed.

Ron looked down at him and cleared his throat. "And with our pets." Ron added.

Kim laughed a little and began to pet Sam in her arms.

As the day went on Sam seemed to start getting antsy.

"What is it boy?" Kim said at last when Sam jumped out of her arms and took off.

Kim began to chance him, "Sam, come back!" she called.

The kitten smiled as he made Kim leave Ron behind.

Final Sam stopped and Kim grabbed him up.

"Bad kitten! No running off." Kim scolded.

Sam licked her face and meowed sweetly.

"Oh…how can I stay mad at you?" she said hugging him.

Right then Ron ran up.

"Did you get him KP?" he asked. He saw the cat in her hands and sighed, "Good."

"Come on Ron…lets go to the arcade." Kim replied taking his hand.

Sam glared at this.

-

When Kim got home she rested on her bed; once again her family was out so the house was all hers.

Sam licked her face as she rested.

"Sam…stop it- silly." She remarked gently pushing him away.

Again Sam waited until she was asleep and became human.

"I am the one you will love-only me…not that- Ron…" he growled.

Sam walked out of the house and headed to Ron's place.

Ron heard a knock on his door.

"Coming!" he said answering the door.

In front of him was a man he never met before.

"Can I help you? Because if you're here about dads payment-he just sent it last week." Ron replied.

The man pushed him into the house and forced him to the floor.

"Let's got this straight-Kim is mine and mine alone! Go making a move on her again and I'll have to do away with you! Got it?"

Ron looked at him oddly. "Dose KP know about this?" Sam picked him up and held him at eyes height.

"I'm Sam! And you can stay friends…but don't make any moves like you did today."

"KP's Cat!" Ron yelled in shock.

Sam tossed him down and walked out.

Ron and Ruffs stared at the man leave and didn't dare tell Kim…but it did cross there minds a lot."

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reviewing

Thank you all for reviewing! You rock! and thank you for helping know how to spell the names right…sorry-I'm bad when it comes it names. ;

Anyways to answer some of your questions; it is before 'So the Drama'.

Well like I promised will reviews comes a faster update. - oh but a quick note-I was just informed that tomorrow I'm going to be going to my grandma's friends house so it will be a max of at least 3 days before I can update again…but once I'm home I'm updating!

Enjoy!

Kim woke up when a hand touched her face.

"Kimmy-wake up." Her mom said.

Kim looked over and didn't see Sam.

"Mom-have you seen Sam?" she asked puzzled.

"No honey-I thought he was up here with you." She replied.

"Sam!" she cried getting up.

"Calm down Kim, he is a cat after all…kittens do get around."

"Your right…" Kim sighed. "I guess I just see him a lot like a baby."

"Meow…"

Kim and her mom looked over at the closet door; there coming out of it was Sam.

"Sam! There you are!" Kim said picking him up and hugging him.

"See I told you." Her mom replied, "Now come on…dinner is ready."

With that they went to go eat.

-

Later that night Ron and Rufus called.

"KP!" Ron said once Kim answered.

"What is it Ron?"

"Umm…KP I don't how to put this…but your cat….HE'S A CRAZY GUY!" Ron cried.

"Come on Ron…if you're going to make up stories at least make it something believable." Kim answered.

"It's not a story! It's true! Sam came to my house today and threatened me that if I-umm…well that's not important but he was human and threatened me!" Ron remarked.

"I know at first you didn't care for him…but I thought you liked him now?"

"KP I do-did like him-until he showed his true colors!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry Ron-but if your going to act like this over a kitten-then I think we stop hanging out of a while." She said heartfelt.

"KP!"

"Sorry Ron." With that she hung up.

Sam had heard every thing and smirked to him self.

Kim turned to the little ball of fur.

"Come on little guy-lets go for a walk."

-

Ron was frustrated.

"Rufus!"

The mole rat popped out of his pocket and climbed his arm.

"I think we need to talk to Wade." Rufus nodded.

Ron contacted Wade and tired not to panic.

"Wade!"

"Ron? Is Kim in trouble?"

"She could be…KP got a new pet…" Ron started.

"That cute kitten? I know she just loves him." Wade replied with a smile.

"No listen! That cat is no kitten-its...its-human! And it threatened me!" Ron shouted.

"Okay, okay…calm down-are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Wade asked studying his face.

"No I wasn't dreaming!" Ron yelled annoyed Wade asked such a thing.

"Well if you think Kim's cat is 'human'" Wade said making his fingers do the quotation sign, "Then bring me some fur and I'll analyze it."

Wade then hung up.

"Okay Rufus…we need cat fur." Ron said determined.

-

The next day at school Ron walked up to Kim.

"Ron?" she said almost shocked to see him.

"Look KP-I'm sorry…I guess I let my dream get the best of me…still friends?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Friends." Kim said taking his hand.

"Hay KP would it be okay if I groomed Sam for you?" Ron asked in hopes of a yes.

"You would do that?" Kim questioned surprised.

"Ya!"

"Okay- thanks." Kim smiled.

'Ding! Ding!'

"Opss- Class…" and Ron took off as the school day started.

-

After school Ron rode Kim home and waited for Kim to give him Sam.

"Come on Sam-you are going to be groomed by Ron today…he's really sweet." Kim said giving Sam to Ron.

Sam glared to him self as he was placed in Ron's hands.

"Take care…see you in an hour." Kim grinned.

"Or less…" Ron added and left.

Once he got home he did groom Sam, but the kitten was not very happy.

After words Ron waited to see if Sam would become human and say something…but he never did.

After a while Ron started to think maybe he did fall a sleep and the Sam that threatened him was a dream.

'No…I know I didn't fall asleep-and his fur will prove it.' Ron thought.

He then picked up Sam and took him home to Kim.

-

"Did you have fun?" Kim asked hugging him sweetly.

"Meow." He answered.

"Thank you Ron-I had so much home work today I wouldn't have been able to give him a bath…you're a life saver."

"Oh…any thing for you KP." Ron answered.

With that the two waved and Ron headed back home.

Once there he gathered up the loose fur and fed it into a thing to give to Wade, who in return examined it.

That's all for now! Until next time. Please Review! -


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it took longer for the update…I was having internet problems… stupid internet

I'm sorry it took longer for the update…I was having internet problems… stupid internet!

Anyways on with the over due update. -

Ron waited impatiently as Wade did he work.

BEEP

Ron almost jumped into the screen.

"What is it?"

Wade jumped a bit, "Cool down Ron…"

"Sorry Wade…so what did you find? Is he an alien? A robot? What?"

Wade shook his head. "I'm afraid I didn't find any thing out of the ordinary…it appears Sam's just a normal every day house cat…are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"No I wasn't dreaming!"

Ron frowned, "But thanks anyways…"

Ron sat on his bed and started thinking.

-

"Sam come here boy…" Kim picked up the kitten and hugged him. "It's time for bed."

Kim cradled Sam in her arms as she climbed into bed.

The kitten laid on her chest.

"Silly Ron…he seems to think you can become human….I'm a little worried….I mean ya, he's never really been wrong before…but you?...I mean really…but I still can't help but feel…." Kim stared into her kitten eyes. "Maybe it was some one else."

With that she fell asleep.

Once fully out Sam took to human once more and held Kim in his arms.

"I'll keep you safe…" he said kissing her on the head.

Kim moved a bit from the touch but didn't show any sign of wakening.

-

Ron fell asleep while thinking and began to dream.

--Dream-- (Ron) Kim Sam

(Kim I have to tell you something-)

What is it Ron?

(It's Sam!)

Save it Ron…I don't want to hear it

(But KP!)

Can it!

Yes, can it geek.

(Sam? See I told you he was human!)

Yes Ron this is Sam.

Kim and Sam kiss

Why don't you just leave us alone…

Ya! Get a life Ron! Kim laughs.

-- End of Dream--

Ron tossed in his sleep and felt his heart break at the image in his head.

-

A hand touched Kim's face.

"Huh…." She moaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes to a sight of a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

"AH!" she cried setting up.

A young man about her age was laying in her bed next to her.

"Who are you?" she cried.

"Shh…" he put a finger to her lips. "It's me Sam." He answered sweetly.

"Sam? Then that means Ron's not crazy! He was right! But..."

Right then Sam pushed her down.

"AHH!" Kim shot up in bed.

"Meow…" Sam was next to her head and looking at her in question.

Kim looked around breathing hard…"A dream?...it was just a dream."

Okay, yes it's a bit short….sorry I'm having a bit of a problem with where all I want to take it. And again sorry for the long waited update.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim was a bit shaky but got over it as she got to school.

She saw Ron out of the corner of her eye.

'What if Ron was right?' she thought, 'no snap out of it-it was just a dream!'

Ron saw Kim and walked over to her as she opened her locker.

"Hay KP." He said.

Kim looked at him and forced a smile.

"Look KP-I know you may think I'm crazy or what not but," suddenly Ron became overreacted. "You're not in love with Sam are you?"

Kim looked at him oddly. "What are you talking about? He's a cat….a kitten Ron."

Ron got ready to say more but Kim walked away and the bell rang.

After school, Kim got home and Ron showed up.

'I'm going to show Kim….Sam won't take her away!' he said to him self.

"Ron." Kim said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"KP…I-" before he finished his sentence he saw Sam behind Kim and kissed her.

Once the kiss broke Kim blushed and stared at her friend.

"Ron…I didn't know you felt that way."

It was true Ron did feel that way about her…but he wanted to see what Sam would do.

Sam saw the two kiss and Ron could see flames in his eyes.

Right then Sam became human.

Kim gasped in shock and moved closer to Ron.

Sam walked up to the two of them and stared down Ron.

"I told you to keep your distance from my Kim!" he snapped.

Okay….so I haven't really seen any new reviews lately so sorry for the wait of the update…. My computer is better now but I have gotten a bit lazy. Sorry. - any ways I'm leaving it at that for now. please review!


	7. Chapter 7 The end

Kim stared at the sight in front of her in shock…Ron really was telling the truth

So very sorry this story took as long as it did…but I was trying to make this chapter longer to make up for the very short one before.

I hope this story was okay…I have a bad habit of rushing fan fics…I don't know why. But I do hope this came out alright.

Anyways on with the story.

Kim stared at the sight in front of her in shock…Ron really was telling the truth.

Ron backed up a little but then stopped and stood his ground.

Sam growled and leaped at Ron but before he jumped fully on him Kim interfered and her and Sam went rolling to the floor.

Sam didn't want to hurt her so stopped but Ron thought Sam was going to harm her and jumped on top of him.

Kim got up and saw the two off them fighting.

"Stop!" she yelled but neither heard.

She now got frustrated and pulled out a compact mirror and opened it making them both sleepy with sleeping gas.

They got off of each other and stared at her as she closed it. Ron then looked at Sam; "Kim is my best friend and I'll kiss her if I want! I love her!" he blurted out.

Kim was now blushing…she never wanted to say any thing in fear of reining a good friendship but she liked him too. "Ron?" she had to said, to in a way confirm.

Ron realized what he had said and began to stutter… "Uh..no what I meant was…" he started but Kim took him by the arm standing him up and leaned on him. "It's cool Ron." She replied smiling.

Sam watched the sight and turned away.

Kim saw this and walked over to him.

Sam felt her hug him and he looked at her in question.

"You really love him- huh?" Kim looked into his blue eyes and nodded.

"Look Sam I love you too-just as my loving pet…Ron is my best friend and more but that doesn't mean I don't love you either…you just have to learn to share." Kim explained not really knowing how else to put it.

Sam seemed to understand and walked over to Ron who flinched.

Sam held out his hand; Ron stared at him puzzled and gave a look of non-trusting.

"Go ahead Ron." Kim said knowing what was going on.

Ron gave a half glair at Sam then slowly went to take his hand. "No funny stuff pal." He remarked as he touched him.

They both then shook.

Ron smiled once he let go and went over to Kim.

Sam tilled his head and became a kitten.

Kim picked him up and hugged him sweetly.

-

Little did any one know they were being watched.

"No-No-No! he was suppose to kill Stopable! And then corrupt Kim Possible! Not fall in love with her!" yelled a very angry Dr. Drakken.

"I told you this would back fire…after all you can't expect a cat from a magic island to obey you." Shego repiled reading a news paper.

Drakken started to walk around in circles waving his arms in the air. "This can't be happening!"

"It's happing…" Shego said turning the page.

"He had him! why?" he wined.

Shego now ignored him and just stayed in her chair reading.

"I got it!" Drakken repiled getting an idea. "What if.." before he could say more Shego interrupted with a "No."

Drakken got mad and grunted-"But…"

"No!" she repeated.

"OH! Forget you!" he snapped and took off to his 'room'.

-

Kim, Ron, Rufus and Sam sat on the bed relaxing.

Soon Kim had to ask…it just was driving her crazy not knowing. "Where did you come from?" Sam looked at her and turned into a human and answered.

"Well I was born in a type of lake but it wasn't until I was older that I realized it was a magic lake and I found I could take a form of people…it was then I went to city to check out the world but then I saw way to many people and got spooked and went back to kitten form and then a man picked me up and added me to his pet shop-then it was only a matter of time before someone bought me…" he explained.

"And that's when my dad came." Kim asked.

Sam shook his head. "No it wasn't him…it was an odd guy…he had blue skin."

"Drakken!" Kim and Ron said at the same time knowing right away who it was. "But what did he want with a kitten?" Ron asked.

Sam continued:

--Flashback--

"Just pick one out already Shego!"

"Umm…I'll take this one. I still can't believe you really promised to buy me a kitten if I won the bet." She picked up Sam as he paid and walked out.

"Well it's not every day Seabiscuit wins you know." Drakken snapped.

--End flashback--

"Soon I got use to her that I became human and he saw…it was then he had a plan."

--Flashback again--

"Shego! I have a wonderful plan…"

"I don't think that will work."

"Don't doubt me Shego…Kitty cat…come here boy…I want you to destroy Kim possible and her little annoying friend."

--End flashback--

"So you were brought here to destroy us?" Ron questioned jumping up. Rufus jumped into his pocket to hide.

"But how did my dad get you?"

Sam folded his hands. "He took me back to the pet store and saw your dad telling him you deserved a pet. He thought it was a great idea and took me bring me here to you."

"So that's how…but now I have another question…why didn't you?" Kim asked.

Sam smiled a bit… "I fell for you…."

Kim blushed.

Ron scooted close to Kim.

"Well you may have fallen for me but…you are at least my cat." Kim repiled hopping Sam would understand.

Just then Ron got an idea.

"Hay KP I'll be right back…" with that he walked out with Rufus.

Sam turned back into a kitten and jumped on Kim's lap.

No more then 20 minutes Ron came back seeing the two snuggled together.

"Here my friend…you deserve a buddy of your own…height." Ron answered not wanting to say kind. He placed a small lovely white kitten down.

Sam got up and walked over to it.

"Ron…What are you doing?" Kim whispered.

"Don't worry it's a boy…they wont have babies." Ron whispered back.

Sam looked into the other cat's pink eyes and felt his heart pound.

"Hi…" it said sweetly.

"H-Hi…" Sam repiled.

Kim started to laugh, and Ron realized he was wrong.

"Crap! It's a girl!" he remarked.

Kim just kept laughing… "It's okay Ron…maybe that's better anyways."

Sam and the new kitten soon named May were happy as happy could be and so was Kim and Ron….along with Rufus who thought the whole thing was cute-but not for him.

Please review!


End file.
